Delta 120
The following database additions, changes and fixes were applied to Blight on Wednesday, September 12, 2007 Adventurer *Ethereal Blade and Group Ethereal Blade augmentations will no longer stack. *Group Ethereal Blade will now wear off after 60 seconds if not used. *Ethereal Blade and Group Ethereal Blade will now work with ranged weapons. *The “Path of the Helian” and “Path of the Lunus” abilities will no longer stack. *Mystify will now overwrite Disconcert. *Berserker ability “Shield Breaker” is now associated with the 2-handed slash skill. *Berserker ability “Head Butt” (all 3 tiers) is now associated with the 2-handed slash skill. *Shatter will now do ice damage. *Pillage Spirit will now do maximum damage. *Fixed the icon for the Group Ice Armor I and II augmentation. *Fixed Ice Tomb so that it should now work properly. *Iron Body will now overwrite True Grit. *Aura of Fire will now do flame damage instead of pierce. *Static Aura will no longer overwrite Energize II. *Recast timers on spells are now linked within each spell line so that they work as intended. What this means is that spells such as Numbing Haze 5 are now linked to previous Numbing Haze spells so that when one is cast, all spells in that line are not useable until the recast timer is done. *Water Golems on Lesser Aradoth no longer use Golem Crush and now do ice damage. World *The Imperial Council has recalled the Adventurer Trainers on the islands of New Vassarak, New Koraelia and New Brommel. *Taverns now give the Tavern Aura effect, which will be used in the upcoming Confectioner revamp. *Nadia’s prices have returned to normal. *Fixed a missing dialogue step from Ssoren when he greets players about new work. *Elsa the Tazoon Bank Manager will now offer a Vault upgrade to level VII for qualified applicants. Crafting/Gathering *The Clay Scoop has been re-associated with Foraging. *In preparation for the upcoming Confectioner revamp, the Imperial Building Commission has authorized the release of plans for the construction of Storehouses. These storage structures are designed to hold food related resources and therefore allow more than the normal number of stacks, but at a cost of storage capacity. *Expert Weapon Dye Kit no longer requires Alchemy to scribe. *Journeyman Blight Protection Potion formula now requires 490 alchemy to scribe. *Cooking Knives will now cap the Cooking skill instead of Carpentry. *Relstaroth, the Master Lairshaper, has decreed after extensive testing, that Lairshapers throughout Istaria can now construct corridors and chambers with fewer resources than before and still be assured that their lairs will be safe from collapse. *Nadia now carries Sand Scarab Carapaces. Items/Techniques *Lava Oastic Sac no longer refers to the non-existent Cleanse IV technique. *Bottlecaps from the Bitter Pickle are now stackable. Monsters/AI *Purple Necroflies have become increasingly hostile and agitated and may now swarm their enemies. *Icy, Fiery and Dire Wolves no longer have more than one skull to drop as loot. *Snowballs will no longer drop as loot from Icy Dire Wolves. Quests *Hethsa the Patient will now patiently remind hatchlings to take the Phylactery and Statue with them on their journey to the Peak of Storms. *Quest “Wishgiver Task: Kill 10 Wolves” now accepts all wolves. *Valkoth will no longer give out the “Breath of Lightning” quest more than once. *Semeneth will no longer give out the “Breath of Ice” quest more than once. *Sadie the Scout on New Trismus has begun training Scouts with a new line of quests. *Balit’s list of rare components will no longer refer to Essence of Blight. *Quest “Gaedin's Quest: Warrior Part 2” will now accept any tier of Power Strike. *Quest “Gaedin's Quest: Warrior Part 3” will now accept any tier of Rend Armor and Power Strike. *Quest “Warrior's Quest: Prove your fighting skills!” will now accept any tier of Negate Attack. *Quest “Ulaven's Quest: Mage Part 2” will now accept any tier of Enhanced Flame Bolt. *Quest “Ulaven's Quest: Mage Part 3” will now accept any tier of Enhanced Flame Bolt and Burn Armor. *Quest “Mage's Quest: Prove your Skills to Ulaven!” will now accept any tier of Engulf. *Quest “Miry's Quest: Cleric Part II” will now accept any tier of Instant Heal. *Quest “Miry's Quest: Cleric Part III” will now accept any tier of Instant Heal. *Quest “Cleric’s Quest: Display your Clerical Skills!” will now accept any tier of Smash. *Quest "Sslanis Militia: Sand Beetle Stomp" can now be completed. *Fixed dialogue errors with quest "Sslanis Militia: Basic Stores Report" *Fixed the icon for the Stores Report used in the quest "Sslanis Militia: Basic Stores Report" *Quest "Dragon: Bolster your attack with Gold Rage" now requires Greater Water Golems instead of Sand Ogres. *Quest "Dragon: Sharpen your claws and teeth now requires Large Sand Beetles instead of Sand Pygmies." *Fixed Farmer Idamon's quests "Chicken Troubles" and "Chicken Troubles II" *Fixed Fillet's quest "Mementos for Fillet" Category:Delta